Forgive quickly & Kiss slowly
by neoxgeo
Summary: -ALL HUMAN- School camp for Max is just around the corner. The joy of high school drama is about to come up and hit her in the face. Summary inside. Rated T for: Limes, Drug refrences & saftey. R&R - MARI-EGGY-FAX - Different families!
1. Not in my Roses

**Ok so, this is an all human story with all the teen drama of high school. **_**Joy**_**. xD [btw, they have all lived, well, close to normal lives. just to clear that up.]**

**Here are the families so that you don't get confused:  
****Max + Iggy + Gazzy + Angel = The Hunt Children.  
****Fang + Nudge = They were both adopted by the Wentworths.  
****Ari = Youngest of 5 other brothers, The Bents.  
****(p.s – Iggy, Max, Fang, Ella are 15 and Ari is 16.) :]**

* * *

**Max POV:**

"I'm not going." I protested.

"Yes, you are." My mom said while folding some clean shirts into my worn out suitcase.

I crossed my arms and fell onto my bed dramatically.

"You're killing me here! Do you want me to die or is this just funny to you?"

"What's so bad about camp Max?"

I thought for a moment.

"Well...It's camp...Nobody likes it. It's just how it is."

"That is not a good enough of a reason to skip it, ok?"

"No! It's not o-k!" I said angrily. "I will chain myself to the front door if I have to!"

My mom chuckled. "Fine then, chain yourself to the door, but don't use my roses as a bathroom."

I couldn't help but smile. Camp was just an excuse for people to sneak from cabin to cabin, make out, drink and do drugs.

"I'm going out of town for the weekend by the way." My mom said as she walked out my door.

"Who's gonna watch Ange and Gazzy?" I said loudly.

"Your Aunt Margaret."

Mom re-entered my room with some shorts. I could hear footsteps running up the stairs.

"WHAT?!" Gazzy ran through my door.

"No. Please Mom! Not Aunt Margaret!" He begged with a pleading look.

"Why not? I thought you said she was fun to be around?" Mom said while folding the shorts as tightly as she could to make enough room.

"When I was, like, ten! Come on mom! I'm nearly thirteen, I can look after myself."

"Sweetie, I know. But Angel can't."

Gazzy let out a frustrated 'argh'. "Last time she was here she made me clip her overgrown toenails... Then she made me eat boiled cow tongue! And believe me, It's just as bad as it sounds!" He looked anxious.

"He has a point. Aunt Margie accidently set my apron on fire at the Christmas party last year." I scoffed.

"It's only for the weekend Gaz, you'll deal with it."

He slowly walked out with his arms crossed. Mom closed my tightly tucked suitcase.

"Hey, isn't that boy you like going anyway? What's his name...uhh...Arnold?"

"-Ari. And I don't like him." I lied, Ari and I had been dating for the past year. I wouldn't dare tell mom that_,_ I can just imagine her response._ Have you got any STD's? You're pregnant aren't you?_

I trust mom to say those things. Two months ago, I found out that my own mother was an 'escort', which is basically French for _cheap-slutty-date-which-you-pay-for, _Or something like that. She doesn't know that I found out, and I wouldn't even try to confront her about it, knowing her history with violence and alcohol abuse.

When I was 8 I poured her two favourite cartons of wine down the kitchen sink. Once she found out she gave me a black eye.

When I was 12 I called _visa_ cancelled all her credit cards, so she wouldn't be able to buy anymore alcohol. When she found _that _out she pushed me against a wall and strangled my throat till I went unconscious, lucky Ig was there to call 911.

And only 3 weeks ago, one of her _clients _came to our door, and coming to an 'escorts' own home is a big no-no in the biz. He was drunk as hell and told me to get my mom. I spat on his shoe and threatened to tell his family what he's really like. When she found out that I chased away one of her best clients, she pushed me down the stairs and kicked me out of the house, I snuck in Ari's window and spent the night there, the next morning she called my cell crying and telling me how sorry she was and how she would never hurt me again. Of course I didn't believe her, but I couldn't leave Nudge, Gaz or Ig behind.

So I think you can understand why I'm a little nervous about telling her about us.

I did my hair and brushed my teeth. Chose out some clothes and headed down stairs.

"Come on Ig, we're gonna miss the bus if you don't come now." I said while stuffing an apple in my mouth.

"Ok. I'm coming." He said while he slowly got up from the kitchen seat.

I raised my eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to go to camp tomorrow." He said with an upset look.

"Join-the-club."

"Hey, I _created_ that club. I'm the _king_ of that club. I-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it; we all don't want to go to camp."

"Not _all _of us don't want to go. The teachers certainly do. Word is, that they use the staff lounge to smoke pot." I smiled, the thought of my cranky drama teacher high. "Well that's enough to brighten my day." I said cheerfully.

I opened the door the moment out bus passed our house.

"Shit! There goes the bus Ig."

"Damn." He said un-enthusiastically.

"Language!" Angel said in her singing tone as she popped her head out from behind the sofa.

"Sorry-Hey wait. Have you been there the whole time?"

She moved her eyes to the side. "...No." She smiled.

Iggy walked out the door infront of me.

"Wait!" Angel said. She rushed over to Iggy who was standing on the pathway outside the door.

She whispered something into his ear. He laughed and ruffled her messy bed hair.

"Uhh. No." He said while smiling. Angel let out a _humph _and walked back to the sofa.

I closed the door behind me, and Iggy and I made out way to school.

I looked at Ig curiously. "What did Ange say?"

"She asked if she could have some pot." We both laughed.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :D Seven reviews 'till next chapter, Please & Thank youhh **


	2. He just likes black

**A/N: I know I didn't get seven reviews, but I wanted you guys to read to see if you like it or not. =] r&r - please and thank youhh.**

* * *

Iggy and I finally arrived at school after walking up 13 steep blocks, it wasn't too much trouble for me, since I'm on the track team and all, But Ig looked like he was choking for breath. Like every other morning at Hillcrest High, swarms of kids covered the schools grounds waiting for the bell to go off, so they could get on with their day and make the teachers lives a living hell. Everyone sits in their little cliques and gossips about who hooked up with who, and who just got kicked out and so on, that is, everyone but me of course, because I have to stick out like a sore thumb, just for the sake of it. Well no, not really, I just don't fit in with any particular group. And that's what makes people talk about me. Iggy walked in front of me and turned around so he was facing me. Although I could start a group about hating camp-

"See you after hell- I mean school." He did his two finger salute and went on his way.

I looked around to see if anything interesting was happening, but no. Only the usual, Kate Parker and her band of merry barbies were giggling away in their little cheerleader uniforms. Three of the main bullies were harassing some 'new meat' which is the term for newbie's. But then I saw Ari.

He noticed me and started to walk over.

He had the body of a Greek God and the face of a model. I couldn't help wonder why he liked me.

Everyone was amazed when he asked me to the dance last year, that's where it all started. He should be dating a cheerleader, well he did. Before we started to date, he, and Kate Parker who is the head cheerleader, anyway they had been in a long term relationship, but he broke it off when he found her cheating on him with his older brother, Erik.

He walked over to me, smiling. Which made my heart sing. He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. He knew I wasn't one for public affection, but he insisted on holding my hand.

"How are you today, babe?"

"Mmm..I could be better I guess. I'm not looking forward to camp tomorrow."

"Wait, what? It's gonna be a blast!" He looked down at my sour face.

"You know Tim?" I shook my head. And he pointed over to the bully punching the newbie in the stomach. "Oh...Him, yeah. He used to be in my sewing class." I smiled at my own joke.

"Uhh. Ok. Well he is supplying me with some _beverages_ for the camp." His smile widened.

He let my hand go, and started to walk back over to his football buddies. He turned around to face me. "You know. We could have a good time, just us." He winked.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. Now I really didn't want to go to camp.

"Hello stranger." A familiar voice said as my eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Ella?" She released her hands walked in front of me. She must have noticed my glum face.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ella and I had been inseparable since year five. We were as close as sisters.

"Urghh." I let out a moan of frustration.

"Is there a stick up your ass again?" She smiled. But she realized I was not in a kidding mood.

"I think Ari wants to get me drunk and...you know..."I moved my eyes to the side and made a disgusted look.

"Oh my god! What are you going to wear!?" She smiled enthusiastically.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"_What's wrong with me?_ What's wrong with you? Why aren't you jumping for joy?!"

She looked so confused.

"I have morals Elle."

"You love him don't you?" I thought about it for a minute, but walked inside the school towards my locker. Ella quickly raced in front of me and placed both her hands firmly on my shoulders.

"B-b-but. It's Ari! I mean.." She lowered voice. "Have you seen his body?!" I could she see went off into La-La Land. I pushed her hands off of me and opened my locker door.

She stood next to me, and leaned on the locker next to mine.

"Well..if you're not...gonna..well..Can I-" I interrupted her. "No!" She smiled.

"I'm only joking Max, take a chill pill."

That's when _he _walked in through the front doors. Something about him intrigued me, from his dark navy converses to his perfectly messy jet black hair. And those eyes, they had always been the same, ever since I first met him.

_-Flashback-_

"_Maaxx!" Jamie called me from over near the swingset. "What!!" I yelled as I patted down on my favourite red pale. "Do you want to play hide and go seek?!" All the other kids around him yelled in unison 'yes'. I lifted the lid of the pale to uncover a sandcastle. "Can Iggy play?" I questioned him. Everyone didn't like Iggy because he looked different, really tall and pale, they called him 'Dracula' because they all thought he was a vampire. "NO!" Jamie yelled. I was suddenly angry, I whispered to Iggy, "What's that thing that mom says? You know, when she's really angry?" He whispered back. I smiled with delight, stood up and shook the sand off of my knees. I walked over to where Jamie was now standing and tapped on his shoulder. "What?" He turned around. I looked him in the eye. _

"_Piss off." He immediately shoved me to the ground and I started to cry, all the kids around me ran away to go hide, all but one. A shadow covered me, and I looked up to see a dark haired boy. He put out his hand and helped me up. "Are you ok?" He said quietly. "Mmm. Yeah. I'm ok. I'm Max, by the way." He let out a small grin. "I'm Fang."_

_-End Flashback-_

"Hello? Earth to Max?!" I snapped out of it to see Ella looking at me.

"Where did you go just now?" She asked. Fang passed us, and I turned around just to see him walk by. I turned back around. "Nowhere in particular." She gave me a 'yeah-sure' look.

"Hold on. Your daydreaming about that Goth freak, while you're dating the quarterback of the freakin' football team?! Isn't that like owning a Lamborghini, but wanting a 1981 Honda Accord?!"

I gave her an evil look. "He's not Goth...He just likes black."

* * *

**:D thank you _she wants to move_. exoh.**


	3. To be an outcast

**A/N: You have no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter. But Im **_**pretty **_**happy with it now.**

**And don't worry ****faxgirl****.** **More faxness soon. I promise. Oh and thank you Mo –The Reviewer :]**

**(I hope you guys know that Iggy isn't blind in this story. I got a message asking.) =D**

* * *

The first two classes flew by before I knew it, I definitely couldn't concentrate on what the teachers were talking about, mainly because the whole class were chatting about what they were going to do, or get away with at camp. But I was trying to think of a disease which I could pretend have, but nothing believable came to mind.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall way, _maybe I could just runaway_-

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath as I saw Ari heading in my direction. Now was not the best time to talk to him about anything, so I did a 180° turn and headed into the girls bathroom.

I let out a sigh of relief moments before I heard the bathroom door open, so I quickly rushed into the nearest cubicle.

"It's going to be Epic!" I could recognize that whiney voice anywhere, Kate Parker.

"Duh. It's been a whole year in the making." She was with her barbie clones.

"She's never gonna see it coming, that little freak." I flushed the toilet and walked out of the cubicle.

They all looked at me with a wide eyed look. "Hey hoes." I said with a smile.

"Ugh. You're funny, you know that?" Kate said with a straight face as she put her lipstick back into her Gucci bag. The three of them started to walk out. I heard one of them snicker as they walked away. "She'll be a lot funny sooner than she knows it, hell, she'll be the laughing stock of the school." They all laughed. I washed my hands and exited the bathrooms; I poked my head out first. No sign of Ari. Good.

I looked down. "Shoot." I had toilet paper stuck to my shoe, "That woulda been embarrassing."

I ripped it off, but lost my balance and tripped right through the door.

I felt hands on my waist as my face was buried into someones chest. I was waiting for them to push me back and say 'watch it'. But no. I tilted my head up to see who had caught me. "Fang." I whispered, but I felt immediately felt stupid once I realised what I just said.

"Oh God, I'm sorry." I regained my balance and he removed his hands from my waist.

"It's ok." His voice was smooth and velvety. He made a little side grin.

I didn't realize but I smiled and let out a sigh. "Uhh. I have to go." I said as I tried to pass him, but he stepped the same way that I stepped. "Oh sorry." He laughed. And I walked away.

I turned around, and he was just standing there looking at me. I turned back and giggled.

* * *

Iggy POV:

"Ig, what are you doing?" Mitch said while walking passed. I slammed my notebook shut.

"Nothing." I said with a straight face. "Oh come on, tell. Is it a love letter?" He swiped the book but only managed to get a grip on it. I stood up from the ledge. I held it as tightly as I could. "Ok, Ok, ok. It's..a revenge scheme."

I looked up at him to see if he bought my lie. "Again? Whatever." He let go and walked away.

I opened my notebook and looked to see what I had wrote so far.

_Ella,_

_You're as sweet as a flower on a springs day.  
__I don't know what else I might say._

I ripped it out of the book and scrunched it up.

"Hey Igsta." I looked up to see Max. I closed the book again. "Whatcha upto?"

"Nothing much. Just finding out how bad I am at poetry." Max laughed.

"Aww. Is it to Ella??"

"No. I don't know. Maybe..." Max was looking around.

"What are _you _doing?"

"Oh, Nothing. Just girl stuff...-shit." Before I could reply Max threw herself behind the ledge I was sitting on. "Wow. Girl stuff looks hard." I laughed. "Shut up! I'm not here."

I could see who she was hiding from, Ari. He was walking over to me.

"Hi. Uhh-" He thought, well probably pretended to think, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have the brain capacity to comprehend thought.

"-Iggy." I hated Ari, Max didn't know the real him, he's a total pig.

"Yeah, whatever. Have you seen Max anywhere?" I looked around intently like pretending to be an eagle.

"Nope." I said with no expression.

"Tell her I need to talk to her, if you see her." He said while walking away.

"I might tell her, I might not." I said loudly. I was suddenly in the mood to piss someone off.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around and gave me a smile. But continued on his way.

_Maybe I could show Max, the real him._

* * *

Max POV:

"Iggy! Iggy!" I whispered as loudly as I could. He didn't answer, he was still talking to Ari.

"What's it like to be a dumb jock?" _What was Iggy playing at?_

I could hear Ari's footsteps walk towards Iggy.

"What's it like to be an outcast?" Ari said. I heard Iggy force a chuckle.

"Fabulous, thank you for asking."

"Don't back talk to me!" I heard Ari say. I looked up and saw Iggy being held up by his shirt and dangled off the ledge I had just jumped down from, it was only around five and a half feet to the ground, But it would hurt If he fell backwards.

I could hear people start to chant. "Fight. Fight. Fight!" I couldn't take it anymore. I reached my hands up on the ledge and pulled myself up. I took a breath. "STOP IT!" I yelled in the highest pitch my voice box could go. Everyone surrounding the three of us froze in silence.

I pulled my legs over the ledge and shook my head to make my hair not look so messy. I grabbed Iggys arm and pulled him through the crowd until we were in a quiet place.

"What the hell was that about?!" I said with anger.

"Your boyfriend's a real nice guy isn't he?" I punched his shoulder.

"It's not my fault he's a dick wipe." He said with frustration.

"He is not! He just has anger issues!"

"Max, I'm scarred if you stay with him, he's going to hurt you!" Tears formed in my eyes.

"Yeah. Well, don't bother to care, ok?! I don't need you to protect me. I can take care of myself."

Iggys jaw tightened and he quickly walked away. I instantly felt bad. I wiped away the tear with the back of my hand, that had just fallen down my cheek.

"Are you ok?-" I jumped with shock. _Fang._

"Holy, shite! You scared the crap outta me!"

He smiled. "Sorry." The school bell toned. I looked at Fang. "Well, I'll see you later."

I turned around to make my way back into the building. But was stopped by a hand in mine holding me back. I turned back around to see Fangs face barley an inch from mine.

_Flashback_

_"Mmm. Yeah. I'm ok. I'm Max, by the way." He let out a small grin. "I'm Fang." __I let out a small giggle. He paused and felt around in his pocket. "Look what I have!" He pulled out a glittery sticker, It was a small rainbow. He took my hand and stuck it on the back of my palm. I laughed. __"Thank you." He bit his lip, and leaned towards my face until his lips touched mine._

_End Flashback_

I could feel his breath on my face, and his hand was still clasping mine.

"You want to skip class?" I had no idea what else to say but,

"Yeah."

* * *

**:D Oh yeahh, Fax to the max. xD Uhh, sorry if there are any spelling errors. Now Im not sure what to do for the next chapter. ~writers block~ ideas please?  
Maybe Ella POV so there could be more Eggy? I don't know. :/ p e a c e o u t ~ ex oh ex oh. geo. xD**


End file.
